And The Meek Shall Teach Understanding
by Galadriadhar
Summary: It's the Time of Thanks in Sinnoh, and Darkrai isn't where he's supposed to be. This whole business makes no sense to him. What is this gluttony? Now, where not even Arceus could explain things, a beggar steps in.


A cloud passed over the moon, causing the shadows cast by the homes to lose definition. One shadow, though, still moved.

Technically, Darkrai wasn't even supposed to leave his island during the Time of Thanks. He had never seen a Time of Thanks before, though. Now he was wandering Canalave City.

Darkrai had tried to persuade Cresselia to come, but she had refused. She was still wary of breaking rules, even though two months had passed since Arceus had decided not to pass punishment. So, Darkrai had come alone.

He came to a lit window and peered in. The family inside paid no attention. Indeed, they didn't seem to notice the shadow.

The family, Darkrai saw, was sitting around a table covered in food. A young man, most likely the father, was spooning what looked like mush onto a small girl's plate. A young woman was slicing pieces off of a hunk of meat. Darkrai turned away, wondering at the willful gluttony he was watching.

_How is this 'Thanks?' They do nothing but eat. They do not share. How does Arceus allow this? _Darkrai pondered this question as he floated through the city.

At every window he looked in, Darkrai saw the same thing. He was disgusted. As he was about to float off to his island, a large hand clasped his. Darkrai started, then looked down to see a beggar. The beggar's grip was surprisingly strong.

"Are you Death?" the beggar rasped.

"No..." Darkrai replied hesitantly.

"Good." The beggar gave a small smile and let go of Darkrai. "I'm not ready to die."

Darkrai was wondering why this conversation was happening when the beggar suddenly focused on Darkrai with a burning intensity. "What are you doing here?" the beggar asked. "Legends cannot go out on holidays."

"How do you know that?" Darkrai questioned.

The beggar laughed quietly. "I was once the expert on Legends. Then fate dealt me a bad hand. Now, here I am. But why are you here?"

"I've never seen a Time of Thanks before," Darkrai responded, thinking about why fate would have given this man a bad turn.

"Ah, yes."

Darkrai decided to ask this beggar the question that had been gnawing at his brain. "What is this all about?"

The beggar looked up at the stars. He seemed to think a bit before answering. "The Time of Thanks is a time where people, well, give thanks for all the things they have."

"Then why do you eat a lot? That just seems gluttonous."

The beggar turned his attention back to Darkrai. "There's a legend that says that the first settlers in Sinnoh were ill-prepared, and would not have survived the winter if the native Pokemon had not helped. After the winter and the harvest were over, the settlers and the native Pokemon joined together and had a feast. That's what the meal represents. To you, it may be gluttony, but to us, it is a reminder."

Darkrai thought about this, but was hindered by a question he needed to ask. "What about you?"

"Me?" the beggar asked. "I don't get much food, that is true. But that doesn't mean I cannot be thankful. Thankful for my life, my shelter, my friends that still talk to me... I don't need a feast for that."

That threw Darkrai for a loop. But it also gave him an idea. "Wait here."

The beggar watched Darkrai disappear into a shadow, then reappear five minutes later with what looked like a swan and a wooden bowl of berries. The beggar smiled.

"Darkrai, we aren't supposed to leave our islands," the swan was complaining.

"Come on, Cresselia. We're going to dine with this fellow tonight. He taught me what the Time of Thanks is about. It is the Time of Thanks, isn't it?"

Cresselia rolled her eyes, but landed on the ground next to the beggar. Darkrai landed next to them and put the bowl of berries on the ground.

"Thank you," the beggar said.

Darkrai shook his head. "No, thank you."

A/N: This idea actually came to me in a slightly different form. But, I was able to turn it into this as well as a Christmas fic. Two birds with one stone, oh yes! I'm so happy that my muse decided to kick in today! I like writing holiday fics. It allows different mechanics of characters. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
